First Kiss
by Nightmouse ninja
Summary: Just a oneshot of Hermionie's first kiss. Alternate Universe, she and Ron are not together. Ginny's annoying, and Hermionie is shy. Fluffy oneshot.


**Title:** First Kiss

**Author:** BrokenTopaz

**Chapter: **1/1

**Summary: **Just a oneshot of Hermionie's first kiss. Alternate Universe, she and Ron are not together. Ginny's annoying, and Hermionie is shy. Fluffy oneshot.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None to Harry Potter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to J., not me.

**Author's Note:** I'm having writer's block and I'm really tired. The two combinations, after watching Vanity Fair, lead to this. So real quickly, yes, I will update Aufschwung. I know I haven't recently and I've just had a lot of stuff going on with my family. My grandfather is really, really sick and my mom is the POA so she's really stressed with that which means that I have to take care of my brother... and I'm not so good at that sometimes. It's taking a lot of my energy to get through a day in one piece, let alone work on a story that deserves more than what I'd be able to give it right now. So back to oneshots. I'm also going to try and cover a lot of ground, expand on the characters I use. So this one is a Harry Potter fanfiction.... yeah. Reviews would be much appreciated right now, but in all honesty, since this is a oneshot, I'm not demanding them by any means. I just couldn't shut my brain off last night so I wrote this. Anyway, enough about me... let's get on with the story, shall we?

--

Hermione Granger was standing in her bedroom, looking horrified as she stared at the mirror. Gazing back at her was a bright red lobster wrapped in seaweed, with a mess of sticks on it's head. Her telephone rang and she picked it up, suddenly terrified that he would call and cancel on her.

"Hello?" she said softly to hide her fear.

"Hermione? Hey, it's me." the bell-like voice pounded in her eardrums.

"Ginny." Hermione sighed in relief as her stomach tightened. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask the same of you. Would you like to come over? Harry and Ron went to play Quidditch, so we'd have the house to ourselves."

"No, thanks, Gin. I'd love to but I've got other plans tonight." Hermione said, bracing herself for Ginny's argument.

"With who?" Ginny asked. "Can't I come along?"

"Never you mind and no." Hermione said, irritated at Ginny's petulant display.

"You're always ditching me, Hermione! Why? Are you mad at me? Am I not good enough for your Durmstrang friends? Merlin, why are you always-"

"You always tell me to go out and date and get over Ron and then you attack me when I do? What the hell!" Hermione shouted into the receiver. There was a pause on the line.

"You're going on a date?" Ginny didn't try to conceal her astonishment. Hermione Granger didn't date. At all. Mainly for two reasons... first of all, she was in love with Ron, and since he was never available for her (always off snogging Lavender Brown), Hermione didn't date anyone. Second, she was the 'chick-friend' to all the guys. Good for a game of pool... bad for a goodnight kiss. "I'm coming over." Ginny said immediately. She didn't want to miss this.

--

Hermione shot her phone angrily. Ginny always butted into everything! It was so annoying!

"I'm here!" she heard Ginny call from the fireplace downstairs. Hermione groaned and contemplated a placing a firm locking charm on her door... No, how would she get out without having to deal with Ginny? She mind as well get it over with now instead of later. At least Ginny wasn't angry right now.

"Damn it." Hermione muttered quietly. "Up here!" she shouted to the staircase. In seconds, Ginny was strutting though the door.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny shrieked as soon as she saw Hermione's ensemble. Hermione looked down at the seaweed. Suddenly she was very attached to it.

"It's only a sweater!" she said defensively.

"It's hideous. Take it off." Ginny snapped. Hermione grumbled and slipped out of the offending garment. "Put this on." Ginny held out a purple button down sweater with a 1950s collar. "Oh, isn't it darling!" Ginny preened after Hermione had it on her body. "It's so much better than that disgusting piece of filth you were wearing earlier." Hermione had to fight from rolling her eyes and cursing Ginny. "Now... let's take care of that hair."

--

_Ding Dong._ Hermione looked up at the clock. Seven-oh-eight. Hermione ran to the door, peeking through the peephole before opening the door. For a moment she was paralyzed by fear. She looked at the person at the other side of the door and paused to think it though for another second. He looked... good. Though the image was distorted by the peephole, he was dressed nicely, khaki slacks and a dark blue button down shirt with a tie. He was in Muggle clothes... that threw Hermione off for a second. Muggle clothing? Why would he wear Muggle clothing? Ginny cleared her throat as she waited. She had decided to stick around, mainly because Hermione refused to tell her who she was going out with.

"You look lovely tonight, Granger." he said as she opened the door and stared at him openly. Muggle clothes certainly suited him.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Shall we?" he said to her. "We have tickets for the seven-thirty show. Wouldn't want to miss it." she looked at him. He had a smile on his face in place of a popular smirk. His eyes were warm as he gazed at her. She blushed. Ginny coughed.

"No effing way!" Ginny said, rounding on Hermione. "What the hell?! You're going out with ... that?" she spat.

"Why should you care?" Hermione snapped back. "It doesn't concern you." With that, Hermione stepped out and closed the door behind her. The young man chuckled. "What?" Hermione snarled, turning on him.

"Nothing at all, Granger." he continued to laugh quietly. "You're cute when you're mad, is all."

"Oh that's why you act the way you do around me? Because I'm cute when I'm mad?!" Hermione was fuming. How dare he say that about her?!

"Hey, hey," he took her hand softly and stepped in front of her. "No, I was a jerk before. I'm sorry. But, Granger... Hermione, can you please just let it all go... for one night? For me?" his eyes persuaded her without words. They were cool and light, like drinking water when one's dying of thirst.

"Fine." she muttered. He smiled, and pulled her into an embrace.

"You look beautiful, you know." he whispered in her hair. "Though I like your hair both ways." he pulled back and smiled. Hermione couldn't help but smile herself. Tonight was going to be just fine.

--

"So how did you like the movie, Granger?" he said in a pleasant voice.

"It was very... lovely." Hermione grinned. The movie, with it's fake gore and disturbing plot line was far from "lovely." The young man laughed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"That it was." he said softly, good humour on his face. "So, Granger, what now? Do we eat dinner at a fine foreign restaurant or shall I just take you now?" the smile on his face told Hermione he was only joking about the second part. He did respect her on many levels, and her virtue was very much one of those levels.

"I think we shall dine at the most fancy of restaurants." Hermione said, as she got into the car. He closed the door for her and got in on the other side, buckling his seatbelt and taking her hand smoothly. He had held her hand for most of the night, Hermione reveled in the feeling of his soft skin against hers.

"Very well." he said as he brought her hand to his lips, brushing them together lightly. Hermione blushed. As they pulled into the parking lot, Hermione let out a long giggle. They were sitting outside a Steak and Shake.

"You spoil me so." she said to him. He grinned.

"That's the point." he whispered and got out of the car, hurrying to get her side. He took her hand and led her to the door. Hermione smiled at his kindness. He had been so sweet to her, and he was making her feel like a princess without buying her fancy things.

"Wait." she said, pulling back on his hand so he was standing in front of her. Then she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward herself. Their lips met and his blue eyes opened in shock. Before he could recover, Hermione pulled back enough that the heat from her flushed face did not warm his own.

"Wha-what was that for?" he stuttered out.

"I just... wanted to know... Even if the date had gone poorly after this- I-I was curious what it would be like to kiss you when I wanted to." Hermione said quietly, speaking very quickly at the end, so that the young man had to strain slightly to catch what she had said. When he understood, he chuckled quietly and pulled her face back to his own.

"Oh, Granger, you are spontaneous, aren't you?" he whispered against her lips.

"Mm-hmm." she said quietly. Their lips moved slowly, experimentally together before he sighed and pulled back.

"C'mon, Granger. Let's get you fed." Hermione laughed.

"Whatever you say, Draco." she said as she looped her arm with his and they walked into the diner together.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--

**Author's End Note: **HA HA HA Who did you think it was? C'mon guys, I want honesty! Y'all thought it was Harry or Neville or someone who Hermione would date from the book. Well I got news for you all: Draco and Hermione would be cute together. Now, before you get your wands in knots for not telling you who Draco was at the beginning... I didn't wanna! I don't like it when people give characters what they think the character should be like based on the books or the movies or whatever. This is alternate universe so the characters aren't exactly the same as in the book. Notice, Ginny's a bit of a not-nice person. And I didn't want you guys to hate it or love it based on with whom Hermione was going on a date... so I didn't tell you until the end. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated, as always!  
Love ya, and as always thanks for reading,

BrokenTopaz


End file.
